Canadian Wrestling Entertainment
Canadian Wrestling Entertainment (CWE) is a Canadian based touring wrestling company that is owned and operated out of Calgary, Alberta. We are a very successful wrestling company and we are proud of each of our wrestlers for making us the success that we are today because of them we would not be here today. Company History In early October of 2008 it was announced that Brandon Rivera was gonna open up his very own wrestling company after a month of being open CWE started up Monday Night Shinedown which debuted on November 16th, 2008 under General Manager and wrestler Click. After a fallout between staff members for a long time, it had ended up that Rivera left the company and Click and Samantha Bloom took over as Co-Chairman. Show Schedule CWE currently has one show on Monday Nights called Shinedown. Pay-Per-View *January - Motor City Heaven *February - On Thin Ice *March - Hardcore Hell *April - Lady Luck *May - King of the Ex *June - WrestleShock *July - Cyber Genesis *August - Golden Glory *September - Money for Nothing *October - Halloween's Fears *November - Night In Hell *December - The CanadianPluza CWE Arena In November of 2008 it was announced that Canadian Wrestling Entertainment was looking for a new arena and towards the end of November the Canadian Wrestling Entertainment had found a new home which would now be dubbed the CWE Dome in Calgary, Alberta. But effective January 1, 2010, CWE will become a traveling company, going to shows around the world. Superstars *2 Dope *Ace Knocks *Alexander Thorne *Alex Morgan *Alex Von Rush *Brad Bloom *Charles Maddox *Chris Genesis *Chris Kinkaid *Click *Corey Stevens *David Malenko *Erik Honnea *Gabriel Valhalla *Gunner Smith *Hawk *Hayden Moore *Javier Santiago *Jeff Genesis *Johnny Bellion *Joseph Souder-Stone *Kenzie Bellion *Mario DeLuca *Mark Silverman *Michael Cain *Peter Kaymakcian *Raphael *Rockin' Lunatic *Steve Kuchera *Styx *The Myth *The Nightmare *Vestido Cansado *Xen *Zack Lowery Knockouts *Ariane Chevalier *Aubrey Williams *Brooke Michelle *Brooklyn *Cassie Meyer *Christy Davis *Desiree *Dusk *Frances Rayne *Haylee Bullard *Jenna Valentine *Kori Argentum *Melissa Schmidt-Kinkaid *Morgan James *Nikki Halen *Porsche Toni *Shiva Managers *Adam Steve - The Myth *Ashley Bullard - Sons of Anarchy *Jordan Valhalla - Gabriel Valhalla *Kimberly - Femme Fatales *Marisol Martinez - Brooklyn Stables and Tag Teams *BABE (Jenna Valentine & Melissa Schmidt-Kinkaid) *Dark Deception (Dusk & Shiva) *Femmes Fatales (Ariane Chevalier, Aubrey Williams, Brooke Michelle & Hannah Walters) *F***ation X (Alexander Thorne, Kori Argentum, & Michael Cain) *Re-Evolution (Chris Genesis & Jeff Genesis) *Sons of Anarchy (2 Dope & Rockin' Lunatic) *Team Revelation (Gabriel Valhalla, Steve Kuchera, & Zack Lowery) *The Bellion Brothers (Johnny Bellion & Kenzie Bellion) *The Family (Bradley Bloom, Cassie, Mario DeLuca, & Samantha Bloom) *The Fever Few (Frances Rayne & Porsche Toni) *The Symphony of Destruction (Click, Hawk, Javier Santiago, Mark Silverman, & Vestido Cansado) *Thrill Kill Kings (Casanova Von Burden & Joseph Souder-Stone) Couples *Brad & Samantha Bloom *Click & Aubrey Williams *Xen & Kori Argentum Front Office & Other Staff *Click, Co-Chairman/Shinedown GM *Samantha Bloom, Co-Chairman *Hannah Walters, Head of Knockout Affairs *Veronique Chevalier, CWE Knockouts Seamstress *Jimmy Biggs & Mark Nelson, Commentating Team *Mark Nelson, Commentator *Kelly Gibbson, Ring Announcer *Frank Murphy, PPV Announcer *Bernie Jackson, Interviewer *Eva Williams, Interviewer *Eric Davis, Doctor *Tammy Moore, Doctor *Randy Michaels, Doctor *Shelton Walters, Doctor Titles & Current Champions CWE officially recognizes seven championships. These titles are the: *CWE Championship, *CWE Unified Championship, *CWE United States Championship, *CWE Intercontinental Championship, *CWE Knockouts Championship, *CWE Tag Team Championship, and *CWE Knockouts Tag Team Championship Current Champions *Hayden Moore - CWE Championship, *Alex Von Rush - CWE Unified Championship, *Hawk - CWE U.S. Championship, *Charles Maddox - CWE Intercontinental Championship, *Kori Argentum - CWE Knockouts Championship, *Team Revelation (Gabriel Valhalla & Steve Kuchera) - CWE Tag Team Championship, *Dark Deception (Dusk & Shiva) - CWE Knockouts Tag Team Championship Current PPV Card Halloween's Fears Category:Active federations Category:Canadian federations Category:Federations Category:Federations formed in 2008